


iS SAnA GAy??

by Cheol_Apple



Category: TWICE (Band), TWICE - Fandom
Genre: 2yeon if you squint, Backstage, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Neck Kissing, Sort Of, i'm not good with tags, misheard lyrics, satzu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheol_Apple/pseuds/Cheol_Apple
Summary: It's the age old question. And at the end of the decade, Sana finally decides to answer it herself (with the help of three girls who cuddled up to her for no good reason). (HAPPY BIRTHDAY MINATOZAKI SANA YIEEE)
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Kang Daniel/Jihyo (mentioned)
Kudos: 41





	iS SAnA GAy??

**Author's Note:**

> SO THIS IS MY FIRST FIC IN HERE AHHHHH
> 
> Comments would be well appreciated, so I can know what to improve~ also English isn't my first language, so if I made any mistakes, please be kind ^_^
> 
> Nothing but love for my nine girls! Also, happy birthday Sana! No Sana No Life~
> 
> some of the misheard lyrics come from here:https://youtu.be/pfk9X40DR2s the rest are my own making... are misheard lyrics still a thing?
> 
> (i just can't get that iconic line out of my head after listening to Heart Shaker for christmas, sue me)

Sana leaned back on the leather recliner, trying not to wrinkle her dress. It was one of their many performances again, and she knew she had to consistently look her best. Almost immediately, her fellow members came over to share the couch with her. Tzuyu leaned on her right shoulder, and Momo on her right. Dahyun, for some reason, decided to sit down in front of Sana’s legs and use it like the back of a chair.

“Yah~ can’t you guys find anywhere else to sit~” Sana pouted, feeling too crowded. Momo only laughed and pinched Sana’s cheek.

“But Satang~ we’re so perfectly comfy here…” Momo copied Sana’s pout, making the older laugh.

“Yeah, and unnie’s not supposed to say no to us…because she’s our unnie,” Tzuyu added.

“Well said, Chewy,” Dahyun replied, raising a thumbs up to their maknae.

“Fine,” Sana smiled, and the three giggled and cuddled closer to her. She looked around the room. Jeongyeon and Nayeon were playing some sort of game on Jeongyeon’s phone. Whenever someone lost, they had to get hit on the side of the head. Nayeon already got hit twice.

Chaeyoung was getting her hair touched up, and Sana felt slightly sorry for her, Chaeyoung was adorable but she always got the short end of the stick when it came to hairstyles. At least most of their fans agreed. Maybe one day…

Jihyo sat at the farther end of their waiting room, typing on her phone. Sana was willing to bet it was Daniel-oppa, because Jihyo kept smiling randomly on her phone, like someone was tickling her.

Of course, she missed Mina. Who didn’t? But she knew Minari was slowly getting better. And until she wasn’t, she should get all the rest and relaxation she can. Twice and Once were going to be there for her until she was okay again <3 

Despite their exhausting schedule, Sana never felt so at peace. She opened up her phone to browse some funny videos and pictures, to prevent herself from getting bored.

“Girls! Thirty minutes before showtime!” Their manager reminded them from the doorway of their room.

“Nae~” the girls replied in unison, before the room fell back into content silence, only occasionally broken by Jeongyeon or Nayeon’s exclamation when they got hit.

_Twice Heart Shaker – Misheard Lyrics (On Cracc) (iS SAnA GaY??)_

The caption caught Sana’s eye, she didn’t usually watch videos like this, because she wasn’t as good at English as Mina was, but the last bit of the title caught her. A light blush dusted her cheeks.

She clicked on the video shyly, keeping it on mute as she fumbled for her earphones. She neatly untucked her in-ear monitors and inserted the earphones instead.

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah~ come on be my love come on be my love beybeh~_

The lyrics were alright at the beginning, but they got progressively funnier as the video went on. It also distorted some of their faces, which made Sana giggle lightly, she tried to keep it in as her members all dozed off beside her.

Then came the chorus:

_Is Sana gay? Sean got hairdo~ oh choose choosy Dara zoom it up~ yo mama shake it shake it~ No Chae got zero~ No Mohawk shaker shaker~ and talk it~_

If Sana was drinking something, she would’ve choked. As it was, she jumped slightly in her seat. Miraculously, none of the girls around her woke up. Tzuyu squirmed slightly and snatched one of Sana’s arms like a pillow.

Suddenly she was very aware of the three girls that latched onto her.

Well, Sana thought, as she exited the video and went back to listening to music, if I’m not gay by now, then I should be.  
\---  
Sana leaned back, wiping the sweat of her forehead, trying to not ruin her make up. Why here? Why now? _They were literally minutes away from performing their MAMA stage._ What was she thinking? 

What was Tzuyu thinking?

Tzuyu stopped kissing her unnie’s exposed neck, looking up at Sana like she was a delicious treat. She closed up the bronze trenchcoat and winked at Sana, like they were sharing a naughty secret. Which was the truth.

Tzuyu closed the distance between them again, slyly whispering in the elder’s ear.

“Unnie’s not supposed to say no… because she’s _my_ unnie,” Tzuyu whispered in her ear.

Sana thinks she whimpered. Just a little. Tzuyu pecked her lips again before skipping back to the rest of their groupmates, like she didn’t just make out with Sana backstage.

At least she was supposed to sound a little breathless when she sang her lines a couple minutes later.

She kept on thinking about Tzuyu’s lips on her neck.

_Well, if she wasn’t gay before, then Sana was most absolutely, definitely, without a doubt, gay now._

_For Chewy, at least._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be well appreciated! :))


End file.
